magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 11
Volume 11 is the eleventh volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Inside of Zagan Dunya Musta'sim Hakuryuu understands that he has to take Tiare and Morgiana to safety. He believes that Aladdin and Alibaba will win. After a few attacks, Dunya introduces herself as the princess of the Musta'sim Kingdom. She asks the two to let them obtain Zagan. When she gets a negative answer, she attacks Hakuryuu and the girls but misses them. The Black Djinn Again After Ithnan's explanation over what the Dark Metal Vessel is, Dunya stabs herself. She attacks Alibaba, who is saved by Aladdin. When Alibaba rushes to help him, he is stopped by Isaac. Meanwhile, Aladdin realizes that Dunya is a strong opponent. Aladdin and Alibaba vs Dunya and Isaac Alibaba tries to fight Isaac, but can't win, realizing that his opponent's skills are superb. Isaac yawns, saying that Alibaba is slow. He and Aladdin realize that even though their opponents are strong, they're not done yet. Aladdin attacks Dunya with simple Rukh's attacks, but it leads to his Borg being destroyed. Meanwhile, Alibaba recalls Sharrkan's words about his Metal Vessel not suiting him and ends up changing the shape of his sword to Amon's Royal Sword. Dunya starts suffering and losing from Aladdin's attacks, as being loved by Rukh is a Magi's trump card. Alibaba is able to seriously hurt Isaac, but before Aladdin can defeat Dunya, both Aladdin and Alibaba are attacked by Ithnan, who tells Dunya to show them the power of the Dark Metal Vessel. Dunya recalls how Magnostadt rebelled against Musta'sim and how she decided to become the queen who will rebuild Musta'sim, so there would be a meaning to the death of the person who saved her. Dunya then full-body Djinn Equips and becomes much more powerful. Isaac also comes back to fight, using his Household Vessel and overpowers Alibaba with his great speed alone. Aladdin and Alibaba decide to fight to stall time so their opponents could run out of Magoi, but Ithnan makes them stronger with his Lightning Magic. He promises to end everything in a single breath. Rea Baldo When Hakuryuu arrives, Ithnan asks Dunya to leave Hakuryuu alive. Though, Dunya states that it's impossible if he will survive her Extreme magic. Aladdin tries to stop Dunya, but his attacks are intercepted by Isaac. While Hakuryuu and Alibaba fight Isaac, Aladdin uses steam magic to provide cover. Alibaba struggles to fend off Isaac. When Isaac catches Alibaba off guard, Hakuryuu blocks with his left arm with Isaac's blade running through it. Aladdin quickly blasts Isaac with his magic while Alibaba chops Isaac into pieces. Alibaba runs towards Dunya with Isaac pursuing him. Then, Dunya uses her Extreme Magic that fires a wave of swords upon her enemies. Ithnan scolds Dunya for failing at killing her enemies but is then beheaded by Alibaba. Isaac Isaac tries to fight. Alibaba cuts his head only to discover that it's empty inside, and Isaac is made of sand. Soon after, he changes into sand, leaving Dunya crying. Aladdin uses the Wisdom of Solomon on her to find the turn of fate. He watches' Dunya's warm memories of the moments she shared with Isaac when she was younger, including their farewell. Aladdin understands that it's still not the turn of fate yet and moves to watching the revolt in the Musta'sim Kingdom. Falling into Depravity Aladdin decides to show Alibaba and Hakuryuu Dunya's memories. They witness Isaac's death to protect Dunya and her decision to curse her fate. Afterwards, Aladdin explains what cursing one's fate, or falling into depravity, is. The True Meaning of Fate He then brings back Isaac's Rukh to Dunya. He says that what happens depends on her and adds that cursing your fate brings misery. He also furthers what the Rukh guidance and the true meaning of fate is. As he ends, he notices that Dunya's Rukh turns white again. After Isaac tells Dunya to find happiness, she faints. Meanwhile, Ithnan is watching the scene from his dismembered head and says that Al-Thamen wants Wisdom of Solomon for its omniscience. A snake slithers from Ithnan's dismembered head. Zagan Meanwhile, Alibaba's group rushed to find Zagan who apologized for his actions. Zagan begins healing Morgiana, and he selects Hakuryuu as his candidate to king based on Hakuryuu's amount of Magoi and Ki Manipulation. While the Torran villagers are being reunited with the families including Tiare, Alibaba wonders what has he accomplished upon reflecting on Zagan's words. Then, a snake bit Hakuryuu's left hand. When Zagan notices Hakuryuu is questioning himself, Zagan reassures him that he will be a kind king. Outside of Zagan During their come back, Alibaba is alone. He wishes they weren't separated this time. When he arrives outside of Dungeon Zagan, he sees Morgiana, Aladdin and Hakuryuu in very bad state. Aladdin explains that they were attacked by Al-Thamen and soon after, he is defeated as well by Zurmudd's Extreme Magic, Al-Yad. Apollonius, Byoln and Zurmudd then discuss killing Aladdin and Alibaba. Morgiana vs Zurmudd When Zurmudd is about to kill them, Morgiana wakes up and thinks that she can still fight. She was covered by Alibaba, so her wounds are lighter, and a little of her Magoi returned to her. She starts with kicks, but can't do much to him and is soon caught and brutally punched in her gut several times. From being killed, Masrur comes to save her. Zurmudd grabs Aladdin and Alibaba but Sharrkan and Yamraiha release them. Sharrkan announces that they will make them regret what they did to their disciples. Masrur vs Zurmudd Zurmudd asks who their new opponents are. Apollonius explains that they're Sindria's Eight Generals. Alibaba apologizes, and Sharrkan reassures him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them. Sharrkan then asks Masrur if it's okay to defeat them together. Zurmudd then tells them that if they get into their way then they will end up like Morgiana. Masrur, enraged, throws him angrily. He fights with Zurmudd's Alf Al-Yad, and, to the amazement of his opponent, is able to dodge all of the attacks. He kills him with his bare hand, enhanced with electricity from his Household Vessel, Bararaq Kauza. After that, Masrur can't move his body. He has to leave the fights to others. Sharrkan vs Byoln Apollonius and Byoln comment how possibly Zurmudd could have been defeated. Sharrkan interrupts and says that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents. Right after that Byoln shows his sword to them and Sharrkan decides to fight him alone. Initially, Sharrkan has an advantage, but when his opponent multiplies himself using Zetulz Etul Zaraam, he is injured in his back. Meanwhile, Apollonius tries to force Yamraiha into saying that she has to go and help him, but she clearly states that she doesn't want to interfere in a swordsman's fight. Despite that, she thinks that if he dies with his sword in hand, she won't forgive him. Afterwards, Sharrkan uses his Household Vessel, Foraz Saiqa, and defeats Byoln. Chapters ''Night 99: The Dark Metal Vessel Again'' ''Night 100: Trump Card'' ''Night 101: Dark Djinn Equip'' ''Night 102: Extreme Magic'' ''Night 103: Turn of Fate'' ''Night 104: The True Nature Of Strength'' ''Night 105: Dungeon Conqueror'' ''Night 106: I Can Still Fight!! '' ''Night 107: Fury'' ''Night 108: Swordsmen'' ''Extra Comic: Coming back from Zagan's Dungeon: Hakuryuu's side'' ''Extra Comic: Coming back from Zagan's Dungeon: Morgiana's side'' ''Message Paper: Alibaba's Troubles Consultation'' Category:Volumes